Human immunodeficiency virus infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) encodes three enzymes which are required for viral replication: reverse transcriptase, protease, and integrase. Although drugs targeting reverse transcriptase and protease are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, particularly when employed in combination, toxicity and development of resistant strains have limited their usefulness (Palella, et al. N. Engl. J Med. (1998) 338:853-860; Richman, D. D. Nature (2001) 410:995-1001).
A goal of antiretroviral therapy is to achieve viral suppression in the HIV infected patient. Treatment guidelines published by the United States Department of Health and Human Services provide that achievement of viral suppression requires the use of combination therapies, i.e., several drugs from at least two or more drug classes. In addition, decisions regarding the treatment of HIV infected patients are complicated when the patient requires treatment for other medical conditions. Because the standard of care requires the use of multiple different drugs to suppress HIV, as well as to treat other conditions the patient may be experiencing, the potential for drug interaction is a criterion for selection of a drug regimen. As such, there is a need for antiretroviral therapies having a decreased potential for drug interactions.
As discussed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/133,855, filed Dec. 19, 2013 entitled “POLYCYCLIC-CARBAMOYLPYRIDONE COMPOUNDS AND THEIR PHARMACEUTICAL USE”, (2R,5S,13aR)-8-hydroxy-7,9-dioxo-N-(2,4,6-trifluorobenzyl)-2,3,4,5,7,9,13,13a-octahydro-2,5-methanopyrido[1′,2′:4,5]pyrazino[2,1-b][1,3]oxazepine-10-carboxamide demonstrates anti-viral activity. As discussed in co-pending application PCT Serial No. US2013/076367, filed Dec. 19, 2013 entitled “POLYCYCLIC-CARBAMOYLPYRIDONE COMPOUNDS AND THEIR PHARMACEUTICAL USE”, (2R,5S,13aR)-8-hydroxy-7,9-dioxo-N-(2,4,6-trifluorobenzyl)-2,3,4,5,7,9,13,13a-octahydro-2,5-methanopyrido[1′,2′:4,5]pyrazino[2,1-b][1,3]oxazepine-10-carboxamide demonstrates anti-viral activity.
(2R,5S,13aR)-8-hydroxy-7,9-dioxo-N-(2,4,6-trifluorobenzyl)-2,3,4,5,7,9,13,13a-octahydro-2,5-methanopyrido[1′,2′:4,5]pyrazino[2,1-b][1,3]oxazepine-10-carboxamide, (Formula I), has the following structure:

It is desired to have physically stable forms of the compound that are suitable for the therapeutic use and the manufacturing process.